Life After Death
by Dr.Crane's Sparrow
Summary: When Jazz saved Merle from being walker food she finds herself in between Dixons. Loving the gentle way of Daryl and the roughness of Merle is the obstacle that is thrown when Merle disappears after a walker attack on the group's camp. Once at the CDC the group finds out just why Jazz is immune to the virus and gain a new group member Edwin.
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Games Saves A Life

_"DAD STOP!" I screamed as his fist slammed into the door where my mom's head was, "YOU BITCH! YOU BIT ME!" he growled out as she gave a growl back. It was horrifying. My body shook in fear as my mouth flopped uselessly open and close. I flipped on the light switch tentatively as the light flashed over the two in the hallway. Mom had blood running down her arm and was growling at dad who had his own throat open, "DAD! DAD PLEASE!" I screamed reaching out for him but grabbed something hard in my hand instead._

My eyes flashed open as my heart slowed a little in my chest. A branch was held tight in my fist as I took in my surroundings slowly. I was laying on a sturdy tree branch a good height above the ground. A rope was tied around my middle and another tied around my chest with my head on a back pack. Under me I could hear a lamebrain moaning and growling. Closing my eyes I thought of how, once again, the Hunger Games movies saved my life. Slowly I untied my chest then worked on my waist straddling the branch for all I was worth.

Looking down I looked at the boy, who couldn't have been more than 5, claw at the tree and break open sores on his tiny hands. I would have cried for him once. Long before this but all I felt was the dire need to stab my knife through his right eye and kill the brain. Climbing down I kicked the boy down who went down easily, grey eyes rolling back into his head. Before he could reach up again I pushed my fathers hunting knife deep into his skull. His body became limp in my arms.

Once I would have prayed for the life that left his body, but his life left long ago along with my belief. Standing to my full 5'2 height I surveyed the area around me. I was never a hunter or much of a girl either but survival games on my trusty xbox and regular soccer practice helped me to prepare for this. Well, somewhat. There was nothing about the dead rising that was a game.

Off to my left I could hear a few moans. Shaking the last of the morning from my eyes I ran on the asphalt road to Atlanta. I knew there would be somebody there to help me. There had to be.

Brown hiking boots hit the asphalt hard as my strides hit. Cars lined the road to the left of me and the road I was on was empty. It was an eery understanding that I was running in the direction going against the car's but I had too. My white tank top was stained with dirt and old blood while my black sports bra was showing from underneath. The remnants of my red shirt were tied along the worse cuts I had gotten from falling from my first tree into a patch of broken glass. I had a rising suspicion that one of the worse cuts was infected but I didn't dwell on it.

My pants were cut into shorts just above the knee and the extra cloth stuffed into my almost empty bag. The months had been hard. I had a hand crank can opener and a can of beans that I was saving, one package of beef jerky left, and two water bottles. There was also an empty hand gun of some sort that was useless to me but important to either scare people away or trade.

The buildings were slowly coming into view and my legs tired so I slowed to a brisk walk. No one could afford to go slow around here. Once I got to some elevation I would feel safer and take a break. Passing into the city made my stomach churn. The dead were chewed on so badly here. The smell and sight made me bend over and dry heave. My first rule was to never eat before going into a new area. You might throw the valuable food away.

A car was standing between me and a few staggering lambrains that were following something that had passed long ago. Ducking behind it was my best choice in tell I noticed the top of a tank opening. A man with a sheriff's uniform jumped out and ran. Swallowing all fear that I had I dashed behind him. The right flank was open and easily ran through. The feeling of hands grabbing made me shudder as I caught sight of an asian man closing a gate of some sort. Our eyes locked. His mirrored my own fear and he dropped the lock he held before kicking the gate open for me.

His tiny body jumped up a metal ladder behind the sherif. My legs screamed out in pain but I urged them farther. I had to beat the swarm of lambrains that had begun to follow me. If I didn't beat them I was lost. My fingers brushed the gate and I bent to pick up the chain and lock. Turning to lock the gate one got to me.

A scream fought out of my throat while I was pawing the biting monster. Reaching for my knife in it's sheath on my hip I felt it slip from my sweaty fingers. The sheath hit emptily on my hip as a metal clang told me of my sealed fate. Closing my eyes I fought blindly as I didn't want to see my own blood pour into a dead person's mouth.

A sharp bang made me open my eyes as the body jerked down, "COME ON!" looking up in a daze I saw the sheriff on the roof holding out a revolver. He shot again, "Are you deaf, GET UP HERE!" the third shot made me jump to the ladder and up. My hands clanged as I realized that I still had the chain and lock in my right hand.

Once the last step was made I rolled onto my back puffing in pain, "WERE YOU BIT!" it was the sheriff again and I shook my head gasping for breath, "That was stupid." he remarked offering a hand to help me up, "It was either that or hope I live off of beans long enough to find someone else." I said and the asian spoke, "I would have done it too."

"Rick." the sheriff said and the asian nodded, "Glenn." all eyes were on me and I puffed out a breath of air before answering, "Jazz."

Glenn nodded and rubbed his white chin, "Short for anything, Jazzy, Jasmine?" I shook my head pushing my name as far from me as I could, "No just Jazz." he nodded but wasn't convinced.

"Thank you, for saving me... us." Rick said and Glenn nodded before walking with Rick and I trailing his soft footsteps, "I don't think the others will be pleased." Glenn said as Rick and I switched glances, "Others?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fathers Make You Stronger

The blond woman was still screaming at Glenn, when I went onto the roof following Rick. I felt bad at first for leaving Glenn but as I watched some big burly white guy smash a muscular black man's face in I knew Glenn was in a better situation. I bowed up and went to yell but Rick put a hand on my shoulder to hold me. He walked forward and went to open his mouth when the man turned and struck Rick across the face.

"Who's in charge now? I vote me!" he yelled holding a gun, "Anyone else?" he asked with a smart mouth. I grit my teeth and took a step forward. He turned noticing me, "Hello there sugertits. Joining the party?" his eyes roamed me but stayed on my legs, "What are those." he asked and Rick lunged at the open opportunity to tackle the man and even cuffed him to a pipe. Rick leaned down low and murmured to the man before throwing something fromt he roof and walking to a ledge. A hispanic looking man followed. Everyone but us four went into the store below.

I walked over and sat in front of the man glaring eye to eye, "I fell from a tree once and fell into a glass trap I had made below me, a stupid mistake." I said and unravel the red cloth. five large jagged cuts appeared. Three on my left leg and two on my right. The deepest one on my right leg looked yellow and inflamed, "You've got an infection, bad one. If you don't hurry sepsis might set in." he said in a mellowed tone, "What's sepsis?"

"Don't know, just remember it was something my dad used to say to me." He reached into his pocked with his free left hand and took out a pocket knife. Flinching I brought my legs back onto myself wincing as the scabs pulled, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Take this and open it up. Drain it and clean it before re wrapping it." he said calmly.

Rick walked up and took a look as I took the knife, "You'll need some anti biotics as well. I'll see if they have any... here... if you're gonna stay with him might as well be armed." I smiled as he placed a black gun in my hand. The man on the other hand began to howl.

"YOU SONOFABITCH I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY YOU PIG!" once Rick closed the door behind him Merle fell silent again and studied me as I kicked off my right shoe and pealed the sock from my stinking foot.

I took out one of my water bottles and unscrewed the lid. Next I took out one jean pant leg and cut into a long strip to cover the jagged z shaped line. Then I reached down bit my bottom lip and ripped the knife up the scab.

Stars danced in front of my eye as I felt the hot liquid roll down my leg, "Now squeeze it out." the man stated once again calm. I stared at him for a moment in silent awe that he could go from raving asshole lunatic to calm and calculated. He stared back at me with a scowl, "What are you looking at bitch? Kiss me or not but do it after you clean that nasty shit off." Shaking my head I was able to hide the smile behind the grimaces of pain as I squeezed the cut. Yellow came and poured along with the red.

"It's Jazz." I stated dumping water over the painful wound. Wrapping it slowly I listened for any answer, "I'm Merle." he finally stated and eyes the half full water bottle. I moved it over into his arms reach with my toes slowly before replacing my sock and shoe, "You can take an insult well." he said before gulping the water down, "My father made me strong." I said leaning back into the shadows with my leg thumping furiously in pain.

Merle raised the almost empty water bottle into the air as if some sort of toast, "Amen, girl." he slung the word 'girl' from his lips in a rude fashion but it was nicer than bitch or sugertits. I would take it.


	3. Chapter 3

Us and Them

My eyes traced the strong features of the racist, sexiest man Merle. Hillbilly was the word that was the word to easily describe him, but he would tolerate me and so I offered the same to him. If T-Dog or Andrea had some near to offer me some reprieve he would sling insults and the hot headed two would snap right back. If Rick even popped his head out of the door way Merle would begin to hoot and holler again. So, here I was watching the man sleep, slur insults, and piss.

Merle stirred under the sun and grunted as the sun hit him squarely in the eyes, "Hey, girl." he said and I sat up from my lounged position in the shaded area, "Yes?" I asked while freeing the gravel from my dark brown mess of hair, "How's the leg?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him in question, "Why do you care?" I snapped back and he shrugged, "Don't, jus' tryin' to be friendly."

"You were sure trying to be friendly when you beat the shit out of T-Dog earlier and slinging names at him." I countered and once again he shrugged, "Can't help how you were raised, now can you."

Crossing my arms I leaned back onto the wall, "No you can't." I concurred closing my eyes.

"When the sheriff gets up here I'll wring his neck and take they keys." Merle said half heartily and I cocked an eyebrow in his direction. Merle looked at me a moment before rubbing his eyes, "Got any more water?" he asked and I nodded taking out the second bottle. He tipped the empty bottle in his hand and I halved the rest of the water before taking a gulp myself.

"You know, you're not so bad." I said and Merle grunted while gulping from his water before letting out a satisfied sigh. He looked at me hard for a few moments before opening his mouth to say something.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Rick yelled banging the door open and running to the roof followed by the small group that were originally here.

Glenn jumped up last and put the chain and lock that I had dropped earlier and chained the door closed. I bent forward and took the key from my pocket. T-Dog stared at my hands as I bent over Merle to reach the cuffs, "You can't be serious right now!'' he exclaimed as my fingers twisted the key and the cuffs unlocked from the pipe. They hung off of Merle's right hand as he stood.

"Be a dear.' he mocked and I rolled my eyes unlocking the second hand, "Jazz what the hell?" Rick asked and I pointed to the lamebrains trying to get past the door, "It's us and them." I simply stated and turned on my heel following Merle. I could hear murmurs behind us as the group followed, "Thanks, Girl." Merle growled behind me, "Didn't think you knew the word." I teased and Merle nudged me roughly in my side, "Don't push it, _girl._"

* * *

During the ride home Andrea brought up the fact that they shouldn't mention the situation on the roof and surprisingly Merle agreed. He then offered me, in a disgruntled tone, a place to stay at his and Daryl's tent. Andrea was all too eager to fill in the names of everyone to Rick and I and who they were. Rick stiffened at the mention of Lori and Carl but looked out a window as suddenly as he had stiffened. When we pulled into the small camp he ran to a woman and boy who I assumed was Lori and Carl. A man named Shane didn't look too pleased but Merle took me to a good sized dome shaped blue tent. Inside were two cots, a lantern, and some sort of grill on the ground in the middle.

"I'll find some sort'a sleepin' bag and lay on the floor. You can take my cot." he said pointing to the one of the right. I raised my hands as if to argue, "Listen, _girl,_ I would rather sleep on the ground anyway." he huffed before storming out leaving me standing in the tent with my red backpack on one arm. I sat and thought on why I liked Merle so much. Shaking it off I walked out to watch people gather at one big fire pile and a small family at the other.

Rick sat with his arms around his wife and child. Shane sat near them with a Hispanic family who smiled brightly. Next Merle was sitting next to a man who was newer to the group, I assumed it was Daryl. Andrea sat with a girl who laughed happily. The small family was quiet and both girl and mother seemed meak in their chairs while the male was strong and tall. I knew what that meant.

At that moment I knew why I liked Merle so much. He was not afraid to show you exactly who he was. The only thing hs hid was a soft side that was almost as rough as he was.

He turned and locked eyes with mine as if reading my mind and patting the space between him and the newer guy. In his hand was a bowl of some sort that he handed me when I sat down on his left. Daryl was on my left and he looked to Merle, "Who's she?" he asked and Merle ruffled my hair a bit before surrounding my shoulder with a protective arm, "The newest Dixon."


	4. Chapter 4

Ten and Two

I lay in the cot listening to the two men snore to the right of me as my eyes surveyed the tent's interior roof. I could still feel the warm arm around my shoulder and how the warmness made my heart speed up a little. The brothers conversation was still hot in my ears...

_"She's the newest Dixon"_

_"What do you mean Merle, a cousin we didn't know about?"_

_"No, baby brother, she saved my life so I'm taking care of her's."_

_"And that makes her one of us how?"_

_"Think of it this way, baby brother, without her I'd be dead."_

My eyes turned to the hillbilly laying belly up on the ground. His bottom half was wrapped in a sleeping bag while his white wife beater was showing and arms spread under each cot. His mouth was open and his snores were loudest. Turning to lay on my belly I took my hand and pushed his jaw up hoping to close off his snores and get some sleep myself.

His snores stopped but I felt my body fall onto his as a hand grasped my left forearm. A second arm held my waist hard pinning me down, "Who are you." Marle growled in a sleepy voice, "Jazz." I whispered as his arm receded from my waist and he let go of my arm, "Goddamnit Girl." he groaned and pushed me up as if he were bench pressing and I was the weights, "Stay.. good girl." he mumbled as he pushed me back onto the cot. The second his arms receded the snoring started again but Daryl's had stopped.

"Ever since we were little... Merle had always lashed out when he was touched in his sleep. Sompthin about our father but he never told me." Daryl's voice was soft and calming from across the tent, "Was just trying to get some sleep." I murmured and rolled to see the figure of Daryl also on his side to face me.

"After a while it'll become something so familiar to you, you wont be able to sleep without it." he said before rolling onto his back. I stared at the space for a long time before his own snores started again. I bit my fist and choked back my silent cries. I was part of a family again but this time I was safe.

* * *

"Wake up, _girl,_ today I'm gonna teach you how to survive." my eyes opened slowly to see a shit eating grin on Merle's face, "I already know, I did and have.. good night." I murmured burying my face into the pillow, "Okay.. oh well..."

Two arms circled my waist and I let out a yelp, "Merle Dixon PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed feeling my shirt rise above my waist. My heart pumped in fear as I pulled the shirt down frantically, "We're going for a hunt." Merle chipped in with a happy go lucky voice laced with his usual sarcasm.

"PUT HER DOWN, HEY!" looking up I watched as Rick and Shane came running to us. Merle turned around and I could see a bemused Daryl leaning on a tree. I sent him a scowl and he returned it. Suddenly I was dropped, non-too-gently, onto my feet and in turn fell straight onto my ass. Rick had his gun pulled and Shane was in the process of pulling his. I started to laugh.

Both men looked shocked as I took the offered hand Merle gave and turned to walk away with him. My right hand reached up to the unexposed mark right under my left breast as I gave a sigh of relief Daryl raised an eyebrow but followed us as we reached the trees, "HEY!" I turned to see Rick standing with his hands on his belt, "Were going into Atlanta for guns in a while we may need the extra hand."

Daryl was the one who turned around and gave a slight wave to Rick, "We'll be back in an hour or so."

The next hour was of Merle spitting insults while Daryl lost his temper easily. I could not get used to the crossbow and I refused to hold a gun. After a while they gave up and Merle whispered something to Daryl who nodded in response, "We're going back." Daryl said calmly and I huffed in a pissy way before following the men back to camp.

Rick was standing next to Shane and Glenn by a big white truck. Daryl turned to Merle and gave a little wave of his hand, "You commin'?" Merle took a step forward and my hand shot out to grab a hold of his arm, "Remember last time you went with them." I stated and he looked down on me before shaking his arm. I tightened my grip.

"I can handle myself. girl." he growled and went to pry my hand off his arm, "Last time you handled yourself, you got cuffed." I said and let him pry my fingers off. He glared down on me while I was stumbling for the right words to say. Daryl waited patiently for Merle, "I'm going, girl." he said and I found the words to retaliate with, "And leave all of the females alone and defenseless?" he stopped and I fought back my strong feminist opinions.

"You said your taking care of my life right?" I asked and he turned to glare but had stopped walking, "Yeah so?" he asked, "Soo... you can't take care of me if your in the city and I'm here."

"So come on." Merle said and Daryl stepped in, "She can't defend herself." Merle shot Daryl a look and he backed away with palms extended. I reached down and touched my empty sheath, "I could if I had my knife." I mumbled and Merle rolled his eyes stalking away behind Daryl.

Turning around I walked to the R.V feeling dejected. Amy, Andrea, Lori and Carol were talking and laughing around a few containers. Amy was the first to look at me as I approached, "Hey." she offered with a smile.

"Hi."I replied and Andrea pointed to an extra bucket, "We were just about to wash some clothes if you wanta join us."

The metal bucket was cold and slippery on my hands, "Might as well pull my weight then." I said and Amy gave another encouraging grin before all of the women's faces got dark.

A warm paw of a hand toughed my right shoulder and I turned to see Merle walk to stand besides me, "Guess I'm babysitting you, girl." he mumbled hotly but I put a hand onto his arm softly and flashed a toothy grin and he gave a small half smile in response as something flashed in his eyes.

Hr dropped his arm and took a sidestep so that my hand fell. Turning back to the women I nodded to the ready car, "So are we going?" I asked and Andrea nodded eyeing Merle, "Whatcha lookin' at sugertits?"he coped in response but it wan't loud or cruel sounding, just a question. She shrugged and nodded to the car, "Was just wondering if you were gonna drive." she said and Merle snorted, " I ain't handling the clothes, that's for you women." He said hotly before walking to the car.

He opened the back and I kicked his leg lightly, "You could wash clothes too I mean might soften your girlish hands." I teased earning a arm about my waist and a throw over a shoulder, "You are more trouble then you are worth." Merle sighed dropping me in the passenger seat and buckling the seat belt for me, "Am I?" I asked and he turned to look at me, our faces inches apart. We studied each other in tell someone closed the trunk. Merle jumped a little before walking to the driver's seat, "Ten and two." I teased again and Merle gave me a shove.


	5. Chapter 5

Two for One

_His hands on my hips and lips trailing down my neck. Heavy breathing as wants and desires mixed. Arms, legs, bodies intertwined in pure ecstasy, "Merle." I whispered softly as I quivered in a deep want. Rough hands softly trailed my body as soft blue eyes looked down onto me. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair before he leaned back showing Daryl's face._

My eyes snapped open and the dark tarp of the tent came into my view. My heart was slow to calm down from my dream as guilt settled over me. Turning my head I looked at both men sleeping in content. Suddenly I was hot. Way too hot to be in a tent with two full grown ass men.

The cool air settled on my skin nicely as I walked to the nearest tree line my backpack hooked onto my right arm. Closing my eyes I touched the nearest tree with my left hand and my fathers knife on my right hip.

_Merle had gone to take a piss when Daryl walked up and handed me my knife, "Rick said he saw you drop this so I got it back for yea." he said and I smiled. He patted my arm with a soft hand and I flinched from the pain. He narrowed his eyes, "Whats tha matter?" he asked and I pointed to the bruise I had gotten from Merle pushing me earlier, "He was just playing." I said and Daryl snorted, "He's always rough." I raised my eye brows, "And you're not?" I asked, "Not to the ones that I _'protect'." _I noticed we were alone now and standing uncomfortably close. Rubbing my arm I shook my head, "It's fine." I said and went to walk the way Merle went. A hand grabbed my arm. It was soft and gentle but firm and was so... not Merle, "You tell me if it gets worse, don't want cha hurt." His eyes were so sincere. Something I had always wanted from a man but never had gotten before. I couldn't help it, I turned and stood on my toes to place a kiss on his lips to know what it was like. To kiss someone who cared. Just once. He reacted immediately wrapping his arms around me. A whistle began behind us and I pulled away horrified at what I did. Daryl ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, "Silence." he whispered, "Agreed." I replied._

"Planning on leaving us so soon?" It was the older man Dale. I turned around to face him, "What's with the crying? Thought the brothers were taking care of you?" I wiped them away and shook my head, "No.. I mean yeah they are. I just can't come between them." rubbing my cold forearms I waited for Dale to say something. When he didn't I turned to continue on my way, "Stay the night in the R.V. with me." he said suddenly and I turned around narrowing my eyes in question. He pointed to the open door, "It isn't much but theres two chairs and two benches by the table." I smiled and shook my head, "Just need to get something done, I'll go back." I lied.

Dale didn't push it and went back inside of his R.V. but left the door open as an invitation to me. Shaking my head I climbed into a tall tree and sat in a cradle of branches watching each tent below me. Snuggling back I felt secure enough that I didn't tie myself in. Closing my eyes I zeroed in on the loud snores from the Dixon brothers and fell asleep.

* * *

A woman's scream woke me. I was dazed and went to turn to get out of the cot when the gut wrenching feeling that I was about to fall hit me. Moans and growls were below me. It was still dark around but lamps and fires came on when the first shot was fired. Squinting I could make out two lamebrains below me. A tall skinny man and a short fat girl, "JAZZ!" The scream was low but frantic all the same. I looked up to see Merle and Daryl back to back. Merle had two pistols and Daryl had his crossbow and a hunting skife of his own, "COME ON GIRL!" That time it was Merle. They looked around frantically.

Kicking hard I made the taller lamebrain go down as the girl grabbed my leg and made me lose my balance and fall all the way down. The pain was dizzying and made me scream out, "JAZZ!" I could hear them running to me. The increased moaning told me there were way more than the two I had seen. Kicking them away one scratched down my arm and another snapped near my ear. Screaming louder I took out my knife and plunged it deep into the girl's temple, twisting before pulling it out watching her dark form slump. Guns went off near my right ear making a loud ringing noise and a new daze.

Standing I held my knife tightly and stabbed at the next lamebrain in line. One made me stumble as my own knife buried itself deep into my right side as my head hit something hard. I could hear someone yelling and talking but nothing really made sense in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Going Crazy

"Oh Fuck." I moaned as the hot pain welcomed me to the world of the living. My body was on fire and wasn't shy about telling me. The world moved under me as I opened my eyes. Carol looked down on me while putting a rag onto my head, "You were out for some time." she murmured trying to get me to drink something. My eyes scanned the area before I was thrown into the air violently dropping onto a soft fluff of pillows and blankets,"Where?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

Carol smiles softly before wiping sweat off of my forehead, "In the R.V. Andrea, Lori, and I are taking turns watching over you." she tried to keep a smile on her face, "What about Amy?" I asked swallowing the water she was practically shoving down my throat, "We lost a lot of people." she whispered and I sat up before wincing from the pain in my right side.

Her hand pushed me down slowly, "Daryl is fine." My throat clamped up and wouldn't let me ask where Merle went and Carol's face looked like she didn't want to say. The cars stopped before someone walked in. I looked up at Daryl who wore no emotion, "Glenn is gonna drive my truck. I'll take it from here. Stopped to piss if you wanna." Carol nodded and left as Daryl sat on the bed near my legs and put his face into his hands. I was waiting for him to mention Merle, but the next statement took me by total surprise.

"I saw the bite mark." He mumbled and looked at me finally. I bit my lower lip and shrugged, "I..ah.. don't have a bite mark." Daryl's face twisted dangerously before he tugged down the blankets and almost pulled my shirt completely off. He pointed to the scratches first before to the black bite mark just below my right breast, "There is one under the bandage and I watched you stab a walker with the knife before you stabbed yourself. I patched you before anyone else could, playing the over protective card." I bit my lower lip harder and tasted the blood there.

"You could have passed it to me." he seemed angry now, "You may be immune, hell, I may be too, but you kissed me. Fluids spread this thing and you KISSED me." I put a finger to my lips to try and keep his voice down, "Dale might hear you." I whispered as the cars began to move again. He paused a moment and waited for the roar of the cars to cover our voices again, "Do you even care?" he asked and I moved to put my hand over his. He seemed to rest before pulling the hand away.

"I do care, I didn't even think about it." I said before pulling my shirt down, "I just wanted to kiss you." I said and he got up with his hands shaking, "Didn't think about it, for fucks sake Jazz you're infected." Daryl shook his head and I looked at the fading light from the window just above the bed I was sleeping on, "We all are." I muttered but he didn't hear me. Instead he sat on some sort of shelf and made it a point to stair at his crossbow. I closed my eyes and fell into the oblivion of my dreams. Sadly this peace didn't last long.

_I opened my eyes in the pitch black woods. "Merle!?" I screamed with fear pulsing through my veins, "Your fault..." the whispers hit my ear and echoed around me, "Daryl?" I asked walking to the lights. My mothers voice popped into my head, "And why is the darkness scary? Just because it's dark doesn't mean it's evil. Some of the scariest things happen during the day..."_

_I stopped short of the light as I watched people die. Bile rose in my throat as my brother took his newborn sister from her crib and... oh God. Mom bit dad and he swung hitting the door frame. Suddenly I was on the stairs again, "DAD STOP!" I screamed and he put something metal into my hands, "Jasemin run. Run as far as you can. Take the red emergency backpack and run." He slumped and convulsed as my brother and mother descended on him, "WE LOVE YOU JASEMIN! WE LOVE..." I ran and covered my ears as he screamed in pain._

_As I reached for my backpack it all disappeared and I was on the roof with Merle. He gave me a smile and it was sweet, "Come on girl just one.." I blinked and before I knew what was happening I bent down to lay my lips on his before he sunk his teeth into my lower lip and I jumped back with a scream. Dead lifeless eyes stared up at me before his mouth moved, "Your fault." he whispered and I shook my head before running in the direction of camp._

_My sneaker hit a stair and I tumbled down them to look at my father's dead face, "You left me to DIE!" he hissed and my brother was next looking up from the guts in his hands, "If you had only told mom and dad you heard someone banging on the door. YOUR FAULT!" he screamed. Merle walked up behind my mother with Daryl behind him. The crossbow was aimed at me. Pain under my left breast as I looked down to the little girl that bit me, "You are one of us." she giggled and Daryl looked disgusted, "You're dirty, tainted. You deserve to die." I watched in paralysed __horror as his finger pulled the trigger. The arrow came slowly to me while spinning before I felt a splitting pain on my forehead._

"Hey, hey, calm down now. It's all okay." My tears had already soaked the shirt of whoever was holding me. I must have been crying for a while, "IT's my fault." I whispered taking in Daryl's scent and balling my fist in his shirt, "What? What's your fault?" I let myself sob a little while longer, "All of them are dead because of me."

"I don't know what's going on back there!" Dale yelled, "But we made it to the CDC so hurry up. There's a lot of dead out here." Daryl put a hand under my knees and picked me up without complaint. I kept still but let out a soft whimper when he jarred my side, "We're almost there." He whispered and I could hear sincerity laced within each word. Rick's voice carried with panic, "You're killing us!" The growls and moans were getting louder.

My body was put on the cold ground where I curled up, haunted by the images of the dead, "YOU'RE KILLING US!" he screamed one last time. A bright light appeared before my closed eyes and a hand touched my arm. Daryl? As teeth sunk into the arm I screamed. NOT Daryl. The pain made it hard to stay conscious.

(A/N This next part is supposed to be confusing.)

_"Were any of you bit?"..."She's immune look!" my body jarred a little but I could feel no pain... "Run some tests on her."... "SHES NOT A GODDAMNED EXPERIMENT!".. "Daryl calm down he has saved our lives." "Yeah but he wants to use her as a goddamned TOY!"..."..in my room. I'll watch her."... "I'll need to patch her up at least."... ".. no suit not contagious.".. "Listen buddy..."..."It will be quick and painless..."_

Never had anyone been so wrong in my entire life. I screamed as a fire went up my arm waking me.


	7. Chapter 7

Not Spreading

After the third or fourth time of waking up disoriented was a little frustrating. Now it was pissing me off.

I looked at the white ceiling before trying to move. My body was restricted to the table and I was unable to move. Struggling did me no good and even gave me a pinch on my right arm. Looking down I saw the needle sticking from my right arm and the bandage on my left. My belly did flip flops as I struggled again, "HELLO!?" My voice was loud in the small white room and made me cringe.

A door behind me opened and a tall blond man walked in, "Sorry about the straps but you have been bitten so you are in observation." I narrowed my eyes, "You're a doctor right?" I asked and he nodded, "So you've noticed the black mark on my skin where the old healed bite was." I meant it to be a statement to make him squirm, "Well yes.." I cut him off rather rudely, "So you know that by now I am immune."

He regained his composure, "Yes, well, there is no telling how your body will react to the other bites." I rolled my eyes, "Look Mr..." he waited for me to continue before catching on, "Edwin." I nodded, "Mr. Edwin, Take my blood, experiment on my brain waves, do whatever, but do it as a human being. Show heart I'm not a lamebrain. Not yet anyway." Shane and Rick walked in flanked by the ever watchful Carl.

Rick watched me for a long time, "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked and I shrugged, "What would you have done if I did?" I asked and Shane crossed his arms before pointing in my face, "LISTEN HERE!" he growled but Carl stepped forward and rested his hand on my right arm, "This means you can cure everybody right?" he asked and Rick went to move him. Carl shrugged his dad off and I looked at the boy with a gentle smile.

"This means that a bite wont infect me. I cannot promise that my blood will make a cure, but those who have already changed won't be able to change back. They've died." Carl looked at me with his wise eyes before trying to undo the strap on my chest, "CARL! Stop it!" Edwin, Shane, and Rick all yelled but Carl continue to undo the strap before moving to the one on my leg. I laid still and watched the boy.

Slowly sitting up I watched as each man took a step back and Rick waved with his arm for Carl to come forward but Carl touched the bandage tenderly, "You're hurt." he said and I nodded to the I.V drip in my arm, "Yeah but I'll get better soon. I always do." He smiled before finally walking over to Rick. I looked at Edwin and offered the I.V arm, "So are you going to take any blood?" I asked and a side of his mouth twitched upwards.

* * *

"NO WAY!" I nearly screeched at Carl, "DC is wayy better than Marvel. Look at Batman and Flash!" I yelled with a piece of bread flying from my mouth. Carl grinned showing mustard on his teeth, "Iron Man and Hulk." he countered and I got nose to nose with the boy, "Superman." I said, "Thor." He countered and I grinned showing my own yellowed teeth, "Tell yeh what we will agree to disagree, huh?" I took another bite of the turkey sandwich in my hand and Carl nodded his head. Lori gave me a grin from where she was standing in the kitchen.

"Go play with Sophia, Carl." she said and the boy jumped from his stool running off, "It's been a while since he's been able to talk boy stuff." she said wiping off the counter as I swallowed my last bite, "I am... was a huge gaming nerd, not that into comics but who knows. May pick a few up in the future." she smiled and I got up helping her clear the lunch dishes.

"It's good that you have your family." I said and gave a weak smile. My heart begged me not to say a word more so I turned to the plate in my hand, "I thought I lost Rick." she whispered clutching a glass in her hand. I tried to feel bad for her. I truly did; however, the facts were that she had her family and I did not. Her family was alive and I watched mine die. I killed my already dead little brother.

"Lori... You need to be happy." I said and looked at her confused face, "I see the uncertainty in your eyes. I know that look of hopelessness you get. YOU don't get to make that face, not yet. You need to be happy. You need to.." I paused as I swallowed my tears, "Embrace your husband and child. Smile more often, it's hell out there but you're not alone." I said putting down the last plate and turning to leave, "You're not alone either." she said and I looked at her soft smile and understanding features, "Find Daryl in room 3A." I shook my head and opened my mouth, "He's worried sick about you. He lost Merle and almost lost you." she pointed a dirtied knife at me before flashing a smile and waving me down.

Turning I walked down the long hallway and stopped at the door 3A with my hand suspended by the door in a knock. My heart skidded in it's rhythm What would he say, how would he look at me? The image of his glare and the cross bow glared into my mind, "YOUR FAULT!"

As I went to leave the door opened and I turned my face to see a tired grizzly man standing in a dirty wife beater and jeans. His eyes touched mine before he firmly grasped my right forearm and pulled me into his embrace, "You were bit and you kissed me." he mumbled before dragging me into the room, closing the door, and burying his face into my shoulder in one swift move, "Yes." I answered softly and his grip became tighter, "I haven't changed." he said again and raised his head. I looked at him in confusion before his lips crashed onto mine and his arms surrounded me in a deep need. For a second I hesitated as Merle flashed into my minds eye, but he was gone now. Closing reasoning off I leaned into the kiss enjoying the spicy wild taste of his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

The three square shots on the screen of the flat screen Television were in full view of everyone in the group. Edwin and I were standing on the platform facing the screen. In his right hand he held a metal pointer that he used constantly within the last thirty minutes. Rick was asking a few questions but other than that I was the only one interested in talking.

Edwin pointed to the first slide, "This is clean blood." he said and I looked at the tiny red things moving in the dish. The second one was yellowish and had black lumps instead of healthy red lifeboats, "This is infected blood. Once the black latched onto your red blood cells it is only a matter of time." Biting my bottom lip I looked at the last one. It didn't look any different than the last slide, "Though her blood looks like the infected I took my time and touched it with a syringe."

He pressed the a button and the last slide took over the screen and a tiny metal pole entered the frame at the side. It touched the blood cell and the black slid off easily, "I took the virus and the virus in her system and noticed only one difference. The virus that we are all infected with is up here." he pointed to his head before continuing, "This one is a separate one entirely. It is created from dying white blood cells and when we are reanimated from the virus in our brains this one is spread through our bodily fluids. This one attacks our immune system and eventually moves to stop our heart." He points to me, "It won't affect her because she has metal heart valves. But her immune system will be weakened every time she is bitten and the rush of the virus takes hold. Luckily the virus dies at least six hours after being bitten and so she cannot spread the virus after a maximum of twelve hours."

"Wait what?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows asking me to elaborate, "So the reason I am alive is because I had to have my heart valves replaced?" I asked and Edwin nodded pursing his lips, "Luckily you have a group who is kind. Others who are immune as you either bleed to death or may be killed by their group because they were bit."

"So her blood does not hold the cure."Carl's voice rings out in the silence, "No, but now all of us know that if we prevent the infection from reaching the heart we can save the body." Edwin said with a nod. Shane stepped forward as I turned to face the stunned group, "So we can send her on the dangerous missions and not have to worry about infection?" he asked and Edwin nodded, "You can, but you have to remember, she is still alive and mortal like you. In fact she has three bites and a nasty gash. I'd say her immune system is pretty rattled, it may be at full works in about a month or so. With every bite she also takes a chance of bleeding out."

It was Rick that stepped forward this time, "So we still need to treat her as if she could get infected." Edwin nodded and I sighed, "I may be able to take a few more hits but I'm still human."I said to defend myself. Carol and Lori nodded in a proud motherly way. Andrea bit her lip and shook her head. T-Dog shrugged as if the news meant nothing. Sophia and Carl gave me their childish grins. Daryl kept his eyes locked on me and I had to look away. I knew only moments before he was between my legs giving me everything in the world and more, but all I could think about was Merle's own grin and his sarcastic words_, "She can take a hit like a real woman!"_ I smiled as the thought of him saying that.

Guilt tinged my heart and made me taste bitterness on my tongue. Edwin sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Alright Rick, it's time." he said and Rick nodded looking out to the group, "Pack your bags and get ready to leave, Edwin has told me that the plant is rigged to explode when the electricity runs dry and we've got twelve hours to evacuate. I'm giving you half an hour." Everyone dispersed after a few moments of grumbling but Edwin sat down next to me, "I think I'm gonna stay here." he said leaning against an old computer, "Quick painless death." I shook my head.

"Listen I am not one to judge your actions, 'cuz, well they are your own. But come with us. You have helped us... me.. we need a doctor." I said and he laughed, "I am a scientist." I waved my hand at him cutting his words off, "That don't matter, look. You need us, and frankly we need you." I said and Edwin gave a tug of his lips, "I'll go pack." I smiled as he stood, "But if I say so you better be the one pulling the trigger." He made a motion of a gun to his head and I laughed, "Of course." the tones were light and cheery but I felt the weight of them on my shoulders.

Two hands circled my waist and a scratchy chin rubbed on my right shoulder, "So..." Daryl said in my ear both melting my heart and putting guilt upon it, "So." I copied looking up at the man, "Where to now?" he asked and I sighed rubbing my eyes, "I have no idea." I whispered falling into the Dixon that was behind me, "I have no idea."


End file.
